Happy Birthday!
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: A birthday fic for ours truly, Naruto.


Warning: Story re-done. Longer and better grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Bold words are thoughts. **_**Bold and Italicized words are Kyuubi.**_

* * *

**Walking alone in the streets of Konoha, yet again.** thought Naruto with a sigh.

Naruto has just returned from a four-month-long mission. Right now, he is walking to the Hokage Tower, so he can submit his mission report; then, he has to walk back to his house, cook some ramen, eat said ramen, and finally go to sleep.

Oh yeah, that mission mentioned earier? Naruto had to travel 8 hours straight, and it is now 2:00 in the morning. To make matters even better, he happened to pick the one day it snowed in Konoha to return from his mission.

**Yeah, now I see why no one wants to travel during the night. Everyone's asleep!** thought Naruto.** Eh, wait! Who's that up ahead?**

"Oi, you there, who are you?" yelled our favorite hyper active ninja.

"N…Naruto-kun? Is that you?" stammered the mysterious person up ahead.

When the figure turned to look at Naruto, he could clearly see that it was Hyuga Hinata. "Huh? Hinata-chan? What are you doing out here this late...and in this weather?"

"Um, I just returned from my mission about 15 minutes ago." Hinata said as she waited for Naruto to catch up to her.

"Really? I returned like, 10 minutes ago...I think." Naruto said, as they started walking toward the Hokage Tower together.

"Oh."

They walked in an awkward silence for about another five minutes, when all of a sudden, Naruto's stomach decided to talk.

**Argh! Why do you betray me NOW stomach, WHY? Just as I was about to talk to Hinata, and you ruined it by growling! WAAAA! **

_**Hey, kid quit your sob fest. I'm trying to sleep here.**_

**Huh? Oh, sorry I forgot, I don't HAVE MY OWN MIND! Why do I have to share it with a stupid Nine Tailed Fox anyways?**

_**Because you're just that lucky, now SHUT UP!**_

"Uh, Naruto-kun? Would you like some of my food? I still have some left over from my mission." said Hinata while already pulling out her food, because she knew what he would say.

"Really? Thanks Hinata-Chan!" Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

She handed him the food then put her backpack back on. Naruto was happily eating away when they arrived at the Hokage Tower. He allowed Hinata to turn her mission report in first, so he could finish his food. When she was done and Naruto had gone to hand his in, Hinata waited for Naruto so they could walk back together since his house was in the direction of the Hyuga Compound.

"Um, Naruto-kun? Today's the tenth of October, right?" Hinata asked once they were out of the Hokage Tower.

"Um...yeah it is. Why, Hinata-Chan?"

"Um, well, you see, I kind of...got you this present for your birthday...and I…I wanted you to have it." Hinata stammered.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto replied, "but you really didn't have to do that. No one really remembers my birthday anymore...heh, not even me. In fact, I actually forgot today was my birthday until you said something about it."

That's when Naruto saw the disappointed look in Hinata's eyes and before Hinata could say anything, he quickly said: "But, if you want me to take it, I guess I could have it."

_**Nice one, you brat.**_

**Shut-up! It's better than what you would do!**

_**Look, kid, just take the present she's going to give it to you in, oh, about 5 seconds, and thank her for it.**_

**Hmph, fine.**

When Hinata pulled out the little package, she hurried and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took the package and asked Hinata if he could open it now. She said "If you want to open it now, you can."

Slowly, Naruto began to tear off the paper on the box. When he got to the actual box, he took off the lid, and what he saw AMAZED him. A medium sized dagger was in the box. The design was INCREDIBLE. It had a fox that was resting his right front paw on a ball and resting his left front paw on a star. This design was on the handle of the dagger, while the blade of the dagger looked like real silver.

**Whoa. Who did this!**

_**Ask her and find out, smart one.**_

"Hinata-Chan, who made this dagger?"

"Um...well...my mission was to accompany a silver smith on his way to the Land of Spring. On the way there, he kept saying sorry, because he hated having people guard, or wait on, him. He asked me if he could do anything to repay me after we had arrived in the Land of Spring. I asked him if he could cut out a dagger, for I had a friend that had a birthday coming up. He said it would be no trouble, the only thing I really did was create the design, and he did the rest." (A/N: YAY! She didn't stutter!)

"Hinata...thank you." Naruto smiled and hugged the white eyed, blue haired mistress.

He let go a few seconds later though, remembering that whenever he hugged her for too long she would faint. So, when he let go, he asked if he could walk her to the Compound, to make sure she was safe and everything. And, of course, Hinata said yes.

With that, the snow stopped falling and the two friends walked home together in the cold.

* * *

Intended to be a friendship fic, but don't know if it leaned towards romance too...

So, I know most places don't have snow in the beginning of October, but if you ever come to where I live there could already be a blizzard in the middle of September.

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


End file.
